Vampire Ranger Pt 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB The Rangers continue to battle the Vampirus monster.
1. Pink Danger

VAMPIRE RANGER PT 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

"Aw, man. I don't believe this," Tommy sighed. _How come we didn't see this?_ he wondered.

"We were all so focused on getting Rocky back to normal that it didn't even occur to us that Alpha's retrieval of the antidote was too easy or that another of us had been infected," Billy said. _I regret that I failed to anticipate such a turn of events_, he thought to himself.

"Guys, be careful around Kim! She's been turned into a vampire!" Jason said into his communicator. _Oh, man. I should've realized that it wasn't going to be that easy_, he berated himself. He was the leader. He was supposed to think of these things. Okay, granted, he was grounded from those responsibilities right now, but he still should've thought of it.

"Billy, we gotta get her back," Tommy stated. _I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her_, he thought.

"Don't worry, Tommy. We will," Billy assured. In the youth center, Justin, Hilary, Chris, Tina, Zane, Curtis, Angela, Richie, and Bulk, and Skull stared at each other worriedly.

"Kim's been turned into a monster?" Skull asked. _Oh, man. How are we going to rescue her?_ he wondered. Just then, the girl in question came into the youth center. However, her features had returned to normal. She grinned as she smelled the blood pumping in the veins of the other people.

"Hey, Richie. Could I get a Strawberry Smoothie?" Kimberly queried, settling herself at the counter and leaning in close. He smells good. _If I turn him, he'll turn Trini, and then we can turn the others and Empress Rita and Lord Zedd will be pleased_, she thought to herself.

"Uh…sure," Richie answered. _I think I better_-he cut his thought off as he backed away from her, nearly tripping over his feet.

"You okay?" Ernie asked, steadying him. What's going on here? _Why is he so afraid of Kim?_ he wondered.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, Ernie. Kim wants a Strawberry Smoothie," Richie stammered.

"No problem," Ernie stated. He stared at the boy in concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I-I'm fine." He went to the back and started making the drink. However, his hands were shaking so bad that it took him a while to get it done. When he finally got the drink prepared, he brought it over. Kimberly looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay, Curtis?" she queried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"Just fine?" she asked, leaning in close. "I bet I could make you feel a **lot** better than 'fine'," she continued. He stammered as she started caressing his chest. _Remember, she's not herself. She doesn't know what she's doing_, he silently reminded.

"Richie! We'd like to order!" Curtis shouted.

"Be right there," Richie called in relief. "I'll talk to later," he told her. He then hurried to the others. "Thank you," he told him.

"No problem," Curtis replied. Richie took their orders and then went to the back. After he got done with the orders, he took them to his friends. On the moon, Rita cackled. Things were going so well. So much better than she had even anticipated.

"Yes! Our plan is working wonderfully! The Pink Ranger is a vampire and she'll soon turn the other Rangers!"

"And then imagine it, My Sweet: our own army of Rangers ready and willing to do our bidding!" The two monarchs laughed.


	2. More Antidote

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

In the Command Center, the others were monitoring the situation.

"Zordon, we've gotta get more of that antidote," Jason said.

"And also destroy the Vampirus monster," Adam added.

"Aw, man. This isn't good," Tommy sighed, raking his hair with his fingers. "Zordon, send me. I'll get more of the antidote," he continued.

"No, it's way too dangerous. I'll go," Jason responded.

"I'm the leader," Tommy shot back. "And it's my girlfriend," he added.

"Who's like a little sister to me," Jason stated.

"Guys, this is crazy. **I**'**ll** go get the antidote," Zack told him. A blaring cut off any response that Tommy might've made and the others turned to the viewing globe to see the Vampirus monster.

"Oh, great. Look who's back," Rocky commented with a roll of his eyes.

"I think we better split up for this one," Jason stated.

"I agree," Tommy stated. "All right, Jason, Zack, Adam, and Billy, you guys handle Vampirus monster, Aisha, Rocky, and Trini, you keep an eye on Kim, and I'll go get the antidote," he continued.

"Okay, I guess that's a good plan," Jason grudgingly admitted.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Drago!" Adam called.

"Mastodon!" Zack yelled.

"Triceratops!" Billy cried.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouted. Then, they landed in the park, where the Vampirus Monster was. The monster roared and summoned the elements. The Silver, Black, Blue, and Red Rangers pulled out their weapons and charged at the creature. While this was going on, Aisha, Rocky, and Trini teleported to the youth center, and Tommy teleported to Gamma Tri 7. On the moon, Rita fumed.

"NOOOOO! THEY'RE GOING AFTER THE ANTIDOTE AGAIN! GOLDAR! SCORPINA! STO-O-O-O-O-O-OP HIM!" Goldar and Scorpina did as they were instructed. On Gamma Tri 7, Tommy had just reached the plant when-Goldar and Scorpina appeared in front of him.

"Whoa!" Tommy shouted. "Tigerzord!" Scorpina and Goldar lunged at him and he flipped out of the way. They roared and put their weapons together. The White Ranger quickly rolled out of the way.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi! Look out, Tommy!" Alpha exclaimed. He watched through the viewing globe as the White Ranger dodged blow after blow. The White Ranger grunted as Goldar's sword hit him in the chest and doubled up. _Gotta…get that antidote_, he thought to himself. He straightened up and fought his way past the two. Once he got to the tree, he gathered up the potion, and then teleported out.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! That was close!" Alpha cried after he landed.

"Guys, I got the potion. Get Kim here right away," he said. Hearing this, Aisha, Rocky, and Trini approached Kimberly who hissed at them.

"Easy, Ptera. We're just going to get you some help," Rocky soothed. She blinked. _Ptera? Why does that sound so familiar?_ she wondered. Then, she shook her head. They were just trying to confuse her. They were just a means to an end for her Masters. _No, they're your friends_, she reminded herself.

"Guys, guys, help me," she murmured.

"Come on, we're going to get you some help right away," her best friend reassured and started to lead her away.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Shawna wondered, as she started for them.

"Hey, no. Don't get involved," Hilary warned, grabbing her arm.

"But there's something wrong with Kim," Shawna objected. _And we haven't gotten to hang out with each other_, she added. That had been one of the main reasons she had stuck around after the volleyball game: to hang out with Kimberly, Aisha, and Trini.

"I think they're taking care of it," Hilary assured.

"But-" Shawna objected, and the other girl led her away. Once they were out of sight, they teleported off. Kimberly struggled against her friends as they placed her on the medical chair. Then, they held her down as Tommy gave her the potion.

"That's it, Beautiful. Swallow," he said, stroking her throat to make the potion go down easier. Then, she groaned and sat up.

"What-what's going on?" she asked.


	3. Another Vampire Fight

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

"Kim! Thank goodness!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Tommy?" she queried. Then, "Oh, no! What did I do?"

"No, it's fine. You didn't do anything to us," Rocky assured.

"Yeah. Whatever Rita and Zedd were planning by turning you and Rocky failed," Trini said.

"Now, let's give Jase and the others a hand," Tommy declared.

"Right," the others agreed.

"Tigerzord!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Once morphed, they joined their friends on the battle field.

"By the power and force of lightning, make our monsters grow!" Vampirus roared and rose to new heights.

"We call on the Power of Thunder! Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" The zords were brought together and the White Ranger converted his zord into Warrior mode. Vampirus roared and struck the Thundermegazord. The Red Ranger called for the Thunder Saber. The zord lashed out at the monster. Rita and Zedd watched the fight.

"How lovely. The Vampirus monster will destroy them," Rita cackled. In the youth center, Ernie and the kids watched in concern at the live coverage.

"Oh, come on, you guys," Angela whispered.

"I'm not worried," Dougie commented.

"You're not?" Richie questioned.

"No way. The Power Rangers never lose," Dougie answered.

"Yeah," the kids chorused. Angela shared a smile with Richie. _Such faith in them. It's almost believable_, she thought. They watched as a storm started up.

"What's it doing?" Richie asked in confusion.

"He's creating a storm! They won't be able to see anything!" a kid shouted. There was a loud smack as if the zord had been struck. _Zack_, Angela thought in distress. _Trini_, Richie thought worriedly. Shawna watched worriedly. _Oh, maybe I should've gone back to Stone Canyon after the all-clear sign had been given_, she thought to herself. However, she had wanted to spend time with Aisha and the others. So, she had stuck around. Now she was stuck in the youth center watching a live report of a monster attack on the news. At the scene of the attack, the Thundermegazord lunged at the monster, who just blocked the advance and then let out a blast. The zord crashed to the ground.


	4. New Beginnings

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

The Rangers groaned as the Thundermegazord crashed to the ground. The White Ranger loaded a Thunder Bolt and fired it at the Vampirus monster, giving the other zord a chance to rise to its feet. The Vampirus monster cackled.

"You are no match for me," the monster told.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," the White Ranger responded. On the moon, Rita looked through her telescope.

"ZEDDY! I THINK HE'S FINALLY GOING TO DO IT! THOSE POWER BRATS ARE HISTORY!" she excitedly reported. _Oh, I love it when a plan comes together_, she thought to herself.

"Oh, really?" Zedd queried. "Well, I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch Darling. After all, its attempts to turn the Rangers into vampires as well backfired on him," he reminded.

"Details, details," Rita replied with a "humph". _I can't wait till I can destroy him_, she thought to herself as she refocused her attention on the Rangers. Goldar, Finster, Rito, and Scorpina all shared a look. Goldar's red eyes narrowed. _Just say the word, Empress and we'll help you destroy him_, Goldar thought. Almost as if sensing this, the witch glanced over at him. He gave her a questioning look, and she subtly shook her head. They couldn't tip their hand just yet-especially with the ace in the hole. Back on Earth, the White Tigerzord punched the Vampirus monster, causing the storm to subside. Inside the youth center, everyone cheered as the picture become clear once more. The Tigerzord grabbed the Vampirus monster and held its arms back. Seeing their chance, the Red Ranger made the Thundermegazord rear back an arm. Then, he struck it through the monster's heart.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Rita shrieked. "NOT AGAIN! I'VE GOT SUCH A HEADACHE! A HEADACHE!" Zedd's eyes blazed and his body radiated with red energy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE MEDDLING TEENAGERS BEAT US AGAIN!" he roared. The minions flinched as silver energy beams spewed from his staff. In the youth center, everyone cheered.

"I knew they'd do it!" Dougie stated.

"Way to go guys," Richie said softly. Back in the Command Center, the Rangers chattered excitedly.

"WHOO! Finally, we got rid of that creepy monster," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, I know. It's great, huh?" Rocky agreed.

"I'll say," Tommy and Jason chorused.

"Congratulations Power Rangers on a job well done," Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon," they all chorused. A few days later, everyone sat outside for a ceremony.

"I'd like to extend a warm welcome to all of the family and friends attending today's graduation ceremony," Lt. Stone stated. "This is an important day for all of us."

"I'm so proud of Bulk, Skull, and Jason," Ernie commented.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just still a bit disoriented by their latest endeavor given the fact that they gave no prior indication of wanting to pursue this line of work," Billy stated.

"I know," Kimberly, Trini, and Adam chorused. Ernie, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Zack, Hilary, Justin, Tina, Chris, Zane, Angela, Richie, and Shawna, who had stayed in town for a few extra days, stared at him surprise.

"Huh?"

"He never that they had wanted to become cops," Adam translated.

"Oh," they all responded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm very proud to introduce to you today the new additions to the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol," Lt. Stone continued. "They've worked hard for it and they've all earned it. Let the procession begin." With that, everyone turned to watch as the cadets came out and stood up on the stage.

"Yeah, all right, Bulk!"

"Way to go, Skull!"

"Great job, Bro!" The trio looked at each other and grinned when they heard their friends' cries.

"The streets of Angel Grove will be safer thanks to these fine young people."

"Way to go, guys!" Kimberly leaned forward and gave them a thumbs up as Aisha blew a kiss in Bulk's direction.

"Let's give them a hand, shall we?" Lt. Stone suggested. Everyone clapped.

"Yeah! Bulk and Skull!"

"All right, Jase!" Jason grinned. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. It felt right, just like saying 'yes' to Zordon had two years ago. Bulk and Skull shared pleased looks. They really had come a long way from the troublemaking bullies they had been two years ago.

"We've come a long way, buddy," Bulk commented.

"We sure have," Skull agreed.

"All right, Junior Patrollers, about face," Lt. Stone commanded. With that, they all turned to their left. Then, Lt. Stone presented each of them with a badge.

"Let's give them another round of applause." Everyone clapped and cheered again. Then, they all got up and went to meet their friends.

"Way to go, you guys. I'm so proud of you," Kimberly said.

"Thanks," Jason grinned. What no one knew; was that in Australia, Rita was on the roof of a house, spying on the family.

"What do you mean we have to move?" Katherine queried.

"I'm sorry, Katherine. But I received a transfer to Angel Grove," her father, Ryan Hilliard, stated.

"Well, I'm not going! I won't!" Katherine shouted. _Will Empress be able to find me if I'm not here?_ she wondered. She rushed out of the house.

"Katherine!" she heard her mother, Jean Hilliard, call.

"What's the matter, Katherine?" Rita questioned, appearing in front of her.

"Empress, my family is moving to a place called Angel Grove. How can I serve you if you can't find me?" Katherine wondered.

"Have no fear. Your move fits in perfectly with my plans," Rita assured. "Those Power Brats won't even know what hit them." Katherine let an evil smile grace her features and her eyes glowed an orange-ish red.

THE END


End file.
